


I Want to Play a Game ((JJBA x Danganronpa))

by The_Anonymous_Author



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anonymous_Author/pseuds/The_Anonymous_Author
Summary: To be explained in the preface for character preservation sake, but it basically is a crossover between JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the game/manga/anime series Danganronpa
Kudos: 7





	I Want to Play a Game ((JJBA x Danganronpa))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new students of ??? Academy were chosen due to their talents, each having something that made them the "Ultimate" at what they do, although some hide what they are the Ultimate in, others happily flaunt it. They don't realize, however, that their new setup is a little too good to be true...

_A Preface:_

_This story is written as an alternate universe to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure as a crossover with the Danganronpa universe, so long story short, a JoJo killing game. To warn in the beginning, there are these MAJOR content warnings: major character death, intense gore and violence, strong language and themes, and potentially scarring written imagery. An explanation of how this universe works is through harnessing of a stand, that similar to Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (this stand isn't to blame, however), the respective universes that each character hails from intertwines so for example, Jolyne Cujoh would not be the daughter of the Jotaro Kujo participating. Instead, she would be the daughter of her respective universe's Jotaro Kujo. They know that they aren't the "family members" from these other characters. They all are around the ages of 17-19, for this to be taking place. The exception to this rule is Kars, but the explanation for his presence is upon the basis that he was attempting to get a human education and is around the "teenage" phase that pillar men have. The way that I chose character deaths and survivors was through a random selection, so not all of these deaths and executions are hand picked, some of them are chosen purely by random selection. That is the same case for the list of survivors, however, the mastermind was hand selected. With this out of the way, we can begin._

_Noriaki Kakyoin's Point of View_

Today was to be my first day at the ??? Academy for Excellence. I had already been checking out some of my classmates profiles online. There were twenty five of us entering this new years class. Acceptance rates were the lowest they had been in the last five years, so you had to be the best of the best at your particular talent to get in. But some people were reluctant to share their "Ultimate" talents online. Among those I could see, only twelve people had uploaded what they were the "Ultimate" at, so the other thirteen remained mysteries.

Going down the list of those I could readily see, the first on the list was Jonathan Joestar, son of George Joestar. He was a pretty rich guy, so he could've gotten into any private school that he had wanted, so why this one? His title was "The Ultimate Gentleman". To be honest, the dude looked like a huge teddy bear of a guy, a pretty kind aura emenating from him, if you ask me. Even the descriptions on his page was so carefully manicured that not even the slightest statement could be misconstrued as containing ill intentions. He just seemed super nice. But there was something on his page that didn't make a whole lot of sense to me. Even though he didn't have a stand, he could use something called Hamon. It was apparently a sort of light energy that could be controlled through proper breathing and could be transferred through water, oil, stone, and most living creatures, including being able to be conducted through blood. It somehow seemed even akin to some kinds of stands, and was potentially even stronger than some. But now that I thought about it, he probably was unable to see stands, which could put him at a disadvantage.

Second was Dio Brando. He was the adopted brother of Jonathan Joestar, and honestly, he looked threatening to say the least. His title was even more unnerving. "The Ultimate Usurper" He took pride in almost completely turning his brother's life upside down, even going as so far as to steal his friends and the affections of everyone else in their lives. I took mental note to stay away from this one, as he seemed like someone I would find despicable and impossible to get along with. In one picture...he seemed to have fangs in his mouth. He had a piece of his page in code that, when solved, it read, "An inhuman creature of the night: A Vampire." so he couldn't quite go into the light and even a touch of Hamon could hurt him, so I figured he and Jonathan getting into a fight could be deadly for Dio Brando. He seemed to wear a lot of protective clothing in most of the pictures he had uploaded. It didn't state that he had a stand either, so that put me and many other stand users at an advantage against him, but not as much as Hamon users.

Third down the line was someone who didn't quite have a last name, simply just put as Kars. He apparently was one of the few that the school considered "inhuman" but had been admitted due to his talents and his vast intelligence. Kars was put into the system with a rather...lofty title, "The Ultimate Lifeform". Below his student profile were multiple links leading to what he could be easily described as. He was what was known as a "Pillar Man" and he was much older than the age limits for the school, but he was in his species' "years of teenage development" window, so therefore he was allowed to enter the school. The only things he put as warnings though was not to use flash around him and to keep him away from sunlight, apparently it could make him intensely ill in small doses and could kill him fairly quickly in large doses. He didn't really mention any of his abilities, but if he was as inhuman as I had read, I didn't want to risk even talking to him, much less a fight. I probably wouldn't stand a chance.

The next page was...not what I was expecting. It was perfectly coded to look like the text was written in metal, a small shine animation activating every few seconds. Jean Pierre Polnareff, "The Ultimate Swordsman". He apparently had developed a "stand" ability, a spiritual feat that few in our world possess. It's a manifestation of your spiritual and mental energy into something you can fight with, through some deduction, I had put together that maybe it and Hamon were somehow related in how they worked. His stand was humanoid in nature, resembling a moving suit of armor, its main stand weapon being a rapier. The rapier was described that, in some circumstances, it could move at the speed of light. It even had a less armored form that was faster than the first. Through use of his stand, and sword fighting without it, he amassed that title at a fairly young age, since being a swordsman came easy to him.

Moving down the line, I reach the link to the page of Muhammad Avdol. A small flame animation played before letting me in to the main site. There was information on his stand, Magician's Red. Apparently it was a fire based stand, and he had named it after the Magician card of the Tarot deck, he was even a talented magician without his stand. He had been gifted the title of "The Ultimate Magician", which did seem to make a lot of sense with his background. He seemed very strong and super intimidating. I didn't feel like I even stood a chance against him if were to ever get into an altercation. But yet again, I didn't have the intention of even trying to do so. So therefore, I had nothing to worry about. Overall, he held a serious energy, seeming wise beyond his years. He possessed quite a bit of intelligence, but there were even some students here that I'm not sure that he could outsmart.

There was a list that seemed to appear as slightly broken code at first and clicking it took you to the page of Jotaro Kujo. There was an image of him, I scanned him up and down, it had some basic information about him as well. I was a little surprised at first on a few things. He was super tall for his age, for one. A giant towering at 6'5" feet tall (1.956 meters). But now that I think about it, that same height was on the page for Jonathan Joestar. They didn't seem to be related, but they sure looked a lot alike. Continuing on, some pictures sported him with a cigarette in his mouth, already smoking at seventeen? Man...but we were the same age. I recognized him from my old school before, but he never seemed too interested in speaking to me back then. He was a stoic giant, preferring not to speak at all unless he got in a fight. His Ultimate Ability was unlisted, however. It just said Ultimate ???. Man...he seemed even more secretive online than he was in person. I guess he values anonymity. But in one picture...he had a stand. I noticed it but I knew non-stand users couldn't see him. He was a mix of purple and blue with some fine detailing. His name was written in a bit of code, known simply as Star Platinum. He looked pretty strong, so I figure I shouldn't piss Jotaro off. I know I say that a lot, but something about him just really urged me not to.

I opened the page of another, just to try and see who all I had to meet. Funny Valentine, huh? A bit of an odd name, but he was an American exchange student, sporting the United States flag in almost all of his pictures. From what I could see, he wanted to be a soldier to protect his country, so why was he coming to school in Japan? Apparently his reasons weren't malicious though...his page painted him as a pretty good guy that held a lot of pride in his country, so his Ultimate was "The Ultimate Patriot" But from what I could read through a line of broken codes, coded in the Caesar cipher, he held a stand called Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, shortened most of the time to D4C. He almost seemed to describe his abilities rather vaguely, being able to travel to alternate timelines. That was really interesting, but I figure it may tire him out if he uses it too much. I thought about it a little more and realized I had never seen a stand quite like it. Apparently he was the only version of himself that possessed the ability at all, so I thought it was a little odd at first, but it slowly made more and more sense. If he had the stand ability in every universe, he could be considered godlike. I thought about it more in depth and realized that would make him really hard to beat. 

The next page opened to look like lightning lined the sides of the page, a fairly odd looking man in the middle. I'm not one to talk about odd appearances, but at the same time, I couldn't quite place what made him so odd to me. He seemed to be an American exchange student as well, but I couldn't help but question the validity of that. He had a tall fluffy white hat with...horns? He was simply called Weather Report, but I couldn't see that being his real name. Maybe he's hiding his identity? It was no use in worrying about that though. He had a small explanation of his stand, being able to control weather phenomenon as long as he knew about it, but lightning was his favorite, it seemed. The stand looked even weirder than it's user at first sight. He didn't seem so bad, but at the same time, I got an odd feeling from him. But I guess I've had an odd feeling about a lot of them. But he had no ultimate listed either, so I didn't feel the need to stay on the page any longer.

Huh...this page looked even weirder than any others I had found. I had to click a bunch of links even to partially find it. But I suppose that makes sense, if you make it hard to find, most people would give up before they find you. It was even more odd once I found them. There were pictures of two different people but apparently they were one? They both had pink hair, but one of them had spots in it as well. An explanation listed that they were two souls combined together according to the one that seemed to look nicer of the two. They were known as "The Ultimate Duality" the first one's name was Vinegar Doppio, but the other's name wasn't there at all. I suppose he valued his privacy too much. But I understand that, I hadn't put too much information about myself either, since too much could be too compromising. Apparently they were stand users, but they didn't list anything about them, only their names. King Crimson and Epitaph. There wasn't even an image of their stands at all, so I had nothing more to try and figure out about them.

I went back to my page to edit it a little bit, only having one picture with my stand, Hierophant Green, in it. I didn't want to show him too much, but no one had ever seen him before, to be honest. I grew up knowing no one could see him, so I usually isolated when I was younger. I preferred to draw rather than talk to anyone, which I guess led to my title being completely unknown, but his abilities would be interesting to those that didn't even know of his existence, "The Ultimate ???" was on my page, since I didn't even know myself. I figured after a while at the school, I would be gifted it. I could use Hierophant to target people based on how I drew them so he could see what to attack. But my favorite attack was the Emerald Splash. No one ever really got to see it, to be candid. It had a twenty meter radius and shot out both water and emeralds, so it was fairly hard to avoid, even more so for non-stand users. The only other things he could do was bury underground to spy and attack and he could control someone's body if he found a way in. But otherwise...he wasn't great for super close combat. I put almost no description of Hierophant other than he wasn't quite humanoid. That was about it.

I weaseled my way around a little bit more, trying to keep my focus on the task at hand. I couldn't help but get distracted though. I had scars over my eyes and on my stomach, but I couldn't quite recall how I got them though. The scar on my stomach was overly thick, going all the way through to my back. Mom and Dad never tried to explain it to me though. I put on my glasses to see a little bit better and to lessen the strain on my eyes, since the computer screen was giving me a migraine. After all...the blue light it emits is super harsh on your eyes, and warm mode doesn't help from the eye damage. I haven't the foggiest idea how I got it though, as I've mentioned before. Mom and Dad always seemed uncomfortable every single time I brought it up, so I decided not to press the matter further. It always sucked whenever I had to go outside, since I had to wear sunglasses. My eyes are super sensitive from the sun, so I usually have to wear prescription sunglasses so I can both see and manage the UV light at the same time.

I clicked around a few more links, getting to Johnny Joestar's page. God, how many Joestars are there? It seemed that he was paralyzed from the waist down, he wrote a small description that it was a shooting accident, but he was still able to ride horses and race normally. He also had a stand, but didn't elaborate too much on it. It had apparently gone through multiple stages and was as strong as it would get, but he wouldn't say how it did. I understand that though, a lot of the people at this school really valued their privacy, not wanting to explain too much of their stands. You don't want to expose your weaknesses to anyone you don't know. His title was simple and made sense from who he was, "The Ultimate Jockey" I suppose if you're able to race without feeling your legs and still making your way onto a horse, you definitely deserve that title. He seemed pretty interesting, so I definitely had to speak to him. On his page, there was a link hidden to go to another student's page.

It was covered in dinosaurs, and it was made to partially mimic the desert. His name was Diego Brando, he seemed to be a jockey like Johnny. But he didn't quite look...human in all of his pictures. In most of them, he had a tail that said "Dio" all down the sides. Could he and Dio Brando be related...? After investigating a little bit, I realized that they weren't related at all, but they sure shared a resemblance. They actually looked a lot alike. It seemed a little odd, but to be fair, all the Joestars favored each other so far. But at the same time, Jotaro Kujo shared that same resemblance. But there's no way they're related and all are this young, unless they were cousins. But apparently, Diego's stand could morph him and occasionally other people into dinosaurs. I thought it was pretty cool, but at the same time, I felt like it could cause problems for me later on. It was called Scary Monsters, and I guess that made a lot of sense. There were some pictures that had a band aid on part of his mouth, some teeth poking out on the sides. "The Ultimate Shapeshifter" well...that's rather fitting, isn't it?

I made it to Jolyne Cujoh's page. She seemed to share a resemblance to Jotaro but she was a little older than him by about two years. Jotaro was my age, while Jolyne was about nineteen, so she was one of the older students attending the school. Her stand, Stone Free, could turn parts of her body into strings that could bind others. She didn't explain how she got it, but I figured that was her business, so I wouldn't ask about it. That also seemed quite useful, but at the same time, it could easily be used to kill someone. But I figured that was handy, since she could frame someone's death as a suicide. I thought for a moment and realized how grim it was that I thought that way. I shook my head a bit to shake the thought from my mind, her Ultimate was hidden as well. I still can understand it. It's better to not tell anyone at all until you're in person and they can properly see what you're capable of. I thought she was quite pretty but at the same time, I knew I would never stand a chance with anyone at the school. I was never good at seducing anyone. Plus, it could be rather uncomfortable if it didn't work, considering we were in such a small class.

The next down the line was a pretty plain and simple page, the man on it somewhat favoring a cowboy. His name? Well I cracked up a little bit at seeing it. His name was simply Hol Horse. I figured that could be a code name, but checking through his aliases, it was definitely his real name. Apparently, at his age, he was a hired gun and always was able to evade the law. His stand? The Emperor. It looked like a cross between a revolver and a normal pistol. It looked a little odd to me at first, but he was known for being a skilled sharpshooter, earning his title, "The Ultimate Marksman" with the quote at the bottom of his page saying "The gun is mightier than the sword." But I thought for a second about that pistol. If it were made in real life, it likely would be difficult to fire, even if at all. But that quote from before seemed like an obvious jab at Jean Pierre Polnareff, knowing that would likely piss him off somehow. But the special thing about his stand was that he could control the bullet even after it left the chamber. So I suppose it made this gun extra special. He even wrote that it could be even faster than light, if he desired. It seemed quite useful, especially to it's user. He just seemed like a sleezy womanizer from what I could tell, but you can't judge by looks, so I have to give him a fair chance at least. I had to give everyone a shot. Even if I didn't want to.

There was a list on the school's webpage that led me to other students that hadn't exactly shared their links around on social media or on other students webpage. The ones left were: Robert E.O. Speedwagon, Joseph Joestar, Caesar Zeppeli, Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nijimura, Keicho Nijimura, Giorno Giovanna, Bruno Bucciarati, Risotto Nero, Enrico Pucci, and Gyro Zeppeli. I figured I would just go down the line, but I found it rather odd that they hadn't put them in alphabetical order, but I figured it probably was done that way for a reason.

Robert E.O Speedwagon, a simple looking man with long blonde hair, seeming to dress similarly to Jonathan Joestar. But something I found odd is he was one of the only students that didn't have a stand or Hamon abilities listed. I guess he just might not have eihter? That definitely could give other students an advantage over him, so I hoped to myself that they wouldn't. I had no interest in doing that. Something he did list, however, was his hat as a choice weapon. The brim could be removed to show special blades underneath. There were a few and he could flick it similar to a frisbee to cut into his enemies. I guess that could make up for him not having a stand. But apparently he had been a street thug most of his life, they were like family to him. More than his family ever was. I found that a bit saddening, but I guess he was probably used to that life by now.

Joseph Joestar. Good god, how many fricken Joestars are going to this school? From what I could see, he was the last obvious one on this list. He seemed to favor Jonathan Joestar a lot, they had the same face and everything. The only difference that I could see so far was Joseph had dark hair, he also seemed like so much less of a gentleman than Jonathan could be. Joseph didn't seem to have a stand either, but he apparently was good at predicting his opponents next moves, somehow having learned it most of his life. He was pretty good at predicting things, but otherwise, he seemed to possess and use Hamon fairly well. But from what I could tell, Jonathan Joestar had a little more practice with it than Joseph did. And apparently Joseph could use clackers made of a special metal alloy to allow Hamon to flow through it rather easily. He could hide them behind his back so his enemies usually couldn't detect it in time. I could both see myself being enemies with him but at the same time, he could very well be a good ally to have. I guess it could be in my best interest to try and talk to him, but I should keep a distance. I'd already been keeping mental notes on who to talk to and who would be best to stay away from.

Caesar Zeppeli. Another exchange student, some were from England, like Jonathan, Dio, and Joseph. But this one was from Italy. He seemed to dress rather...odd. But overall, he seemed to have a somewhat cocky aura, also knowing how to use Hamon to his advantage, but he seemed to have already met Joseph. But he didn't acknowledge it all that much, there was just a picture of him and Joseph on there, so I figured they'd met once at least. But back to Caesar's appearance. For some odd reason, he had pink triangles adorning his cheeks. It didn't make much sense to me, he also matched white pants with a baby blue jacket and a pink scarf. I suppose it all contrasted nicely with each other, but I had chosen to stick with my old school uniform for now, since it was uniformly green with gold detailing. I read a little more about Caesar, he was seemingly the last in his family line that could use Hamon. A couple years ago, he was out on the street, fighting both street thugs and the mafia, so much so that they had feared him. His signature move with them was hiding a wrench behind his back, it super charged with Hamon, before he would suddenly hit them with it. Overall, he seemed pretty tough to me, so I'd do my best to avoid him until we knew each other a little better. 

Josuke Higashikata. He looked a little younger than most of us, having somewhat of a babyface from what I could tell. But some part of me thought he also favored the Joestars, mostly Joseph. I shrugged off that thought and did a little more research into him. His hair was slicked back into a pompadour, a sort of navy bluish purple uniform that was adorned with gold pins. Apparently, one of his highest listed dislikes was insults to his hair. I understood that, considering he likely took so much time and pride into doing so. He had a few pictures with his stand, Crazy Diamond. Apparently he wasn't much of a combat based stand, from what Josuke had written. He was more so a healing based stand, able to put things back together, but it didn't exactly always fix things in their original form. He had apparently trapped a man in stone back home with his stand, so it could be very dangerous if used correctly. Healing abilities could be very useful, since they're very rare in stands. So I had made yet another mental note to not piss this guy off, but he could be a very valuable ally to me.

Okuyasi Nijimura, his stand? It was simply just called The Hand. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Some of these other stands just had elaborate names and the best thing he could come up with is "The Hand"? I did a little more research into it and the stand earned its name due to the right hand being able to send things into an inescapable void and could even bend space to its will, being able to pull people to either it or its user's grasp. This sounded immensely powerful but...to word it nicely, his user didn't exactly seem like the smartest guy in the world. His page contained a bunch of typos and grammatical errors, not to mention it was an absolute nightmare of a page, looking as if a beginning programmer just put a bunch of stuff together and sent it out into the world without another thought. Most of his pictures were blurry and chaotic, so I decided not to waste anymore time on this page. It had already taken up enough of my time that I should've been using to study my other classmates.

Keicho Nijimura, Okuyasu's older brother. He seemed a lot more cool and calculated, his page so exquisitely tailored that there were no errors and it was pleasing to look at. All of his sentences sounded crisp and precise, he didn't really waste much time with fluffing up his page just to get peoples attention. It was more so just to make his presence known to other students. His stand, Bad Company, was like a small army. So he had a lot of firepower at his disposal, and they could all hide very easily in order to ambush their enemies. He didn't seem like someone I would want to mess with just for the hell of it. His Ultimate title was actually put on his page, "The Ultimate Strategist." He apparently always thought everything through thoroughly before he actually made a move towards his enemies. I didn't feel the need to stay on his page any longer, it just made me feel very uneasy for some odd reason.

Giorno Giovanna. His page wasn't complete yet, since it seemed like he was always busy. He had very few pictures at all, he looked rather friendly but also like he had seen a lot of hardship in his life. Very few of these pages had pictures of their families and he was...a bit of an exception. He only had one or two pictures, but none of them had his stand at all. To be fair, they were only of him, none of his family. I guess that was understandable, he likely didn't want to reveal anything about it, since people could easily use it against him. He seemed to dress rather...eccentric. It wasn't a bad thing, but most people I know would have found him odd. But either way, I could always try to befriend him, as much as his secretive and slightly unnerving aura put me off at first. I clicked off about as fast as I had read it, not wanting to stay longer than I had to.

Bruno Bucciarati. He looked rather friendly at first glance, but some would've found him more intimidating as most. He was rather slim, but was also muscular as well, not as tall as some of my classmates. He wore white in almost all of his pictures, part of his clothes being adorned with...gold zippers? After I read a little further, it had to do with his stand, Sticky Fingers. It was capable of creating zippers on whatever he chose to do so with. That's useful, however, he would have to be very careful as well. It seemed like a stand you would have to sneak around with, it could be dangerous if you fight head on with it. But after all, he likely knew how to get around danger the best he could. If he's had his stand most of his life, like I had assumed, he'd likely gotten used to it by now. His stand looked rather interesting to me, looking much different than most. I inspected it for a moment, taking down a sketch of it. I would try to befriend him as well, since my stand, Hierophant Green, was also good for investigating. He could be very useful to me.

Risotto Nero. Just looking at this man was enough to make me shiver in slight fear, he seemed to be good at intimidation, and that could be easily used to his advantage. He had white hair and had a slight tan, his eyes putting me off the most. The sclera was black somehow, his irises a deep red. He seemed to have a weird version of a jesters hat, gold orbs that resembled bells hanging from each longer piece of it. He didn't really seem to be wearing a shirt...? He had a black harness type of thing going on an x across his body from a gold plate just beneath his pecs in the middle. His belt held the sort of cloak-esque bit that was covering his arms in a full sleeve and coming down to rest around his pants like a flaring cape around his legs and behind him. His stand even had an odd name, Metallica. It could be used by small beings that reside in his blood to be able to manipulate iron at a short range. That honestly sounded a little terrifying to me, but I couldn't ever let him see that I feared him even in the slightest. It would show weakness, and that isn't a luxury I can afford. 

Enrico Pucci. A man of Italian origin from what I could see, much like a few others on this list. He seemed to wear a purple priests coat with a gold cross going down the middle, a priests collar tucked around his neck and under the collar of his shirt. Odd...why was a priest coming here as an exchange student? Now that I thought about it, he seemed to vaguely share some features to that guy, Weather Report. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind though. Nothing would likely come from investigating that further. But he had very little listed about his stand, but it seemed powerful to me. It was referred to as Whitesnake (in this universe, he doesn't possess C-Moon or Made in Heaven). It had the ability to steal up to two discs from any given target, one containing their stand and the other, their memories. How could someone steal a stand...? I didn't even know that was possible until now. But he didn't elaborate much on that. He seemed to be a nice person, otherwise. But I would keep a fair distance just in case things turned sour between him and me. I couldn't afford to lose my memory, much less losing Hierophant in the process. His ultimate did fit him though, from his devotion to so much, "The Ultimate Priest"

The last on the list was Gyro Zeppeli. Two Zeppelis? I didn't figure they were related, but I couldn't eliminate that as a possibility either, since I didn't do that with the Joestars. He looked kinda like a cowboy, but he apparently was a jockey just like Johnny Joestar was. But he was of Italian origin, just like Caesar. I thought of it more as just sheer coincidence. But something odd I found was that when he smiled, he had something akin to grills or even prosthetic teeth adorned with the words "GO! GO! ZEPPELI!" He wore a studded black leather coat with short sleeves, leather pants, and cowboy boots. He wears a belt all the time but the buckle was...unconventional to say the least. It was green and had two hands on it that uh...pointed to a not so nice area to be looking. He also had some holsters with weird green balls...? He sometimes in some pictures seems to wear an odd slitted hat, occasionally with goggles and even sometimes, a scarf. He also had something that seemed to have an odd equivalent to Hamon but didn't give much insight to it, calling The Spin, leaving it at that. He also had a stand but didn't exactly elaborate upon that, just referring to its rather...crude name. It was called "Ball Breaker" but Gyro's Ultimate, like many others remained unlisted.

After looking at everyone's individual webpages, I figured I would make sure all of my things were tucked away in my backpack and a small bit of extra clothes, just in case I would need them. I had no clue if I would, but I just wanted to prepare. I tucked my laptop away with an extra charger, shuffing a notebook into my bag with a few pencils. I might as well have them in case some of my teachers were paper only, I understood that. Most of them at my old school wouldn't allow us to either. I plugged my phone in to charge before I went to sleep for the night, making sure I wouldn't be sleep deprived the next day, it would be much easier to do well my first day instead of dragging myself around like a zombie. At least I would have Hierophant to talk to if no one else would. I laid down in bed, my world fading to black as I dozed off. 

I woke the next day to the incessant beeping of my alarm. I got up and clicked it off, yawning quietly. I hopped in the shower for a little while, the warm water waking me up a little more. I hopped out and dried off, brushing my teeth and getting ready for the day. Waiting for my hair to dry was super time consuming some days, curling what some people had called a "hair noodle". I put on my glasses, huffing quietly. I hated that I had to wear them most days, since they would slide down a lot during the day. It wasn't that they measured wrong or anything, it was just a bit of a nuisance. I shuffed anything I had forgotten to in my backpack, fixing my uniform before heading downstairs, having a small snack, yelling, "Bye mom, bye dad! I love you and I'll see you later!"

It earned sleepy responses from both my mom and dad, mostly telling me they loved me and to have a good day. I smiled a bit and started to walk to school, Hierophant trailing behind me. As I sort of mentioned before, he was really my only true friend, as sad as that sounds. I could hear someone behind me, I stiffened a bit, looking back over my shoulder. It was Jotaro Kujo. I didn't know we lived in the same neighborhood. I guess I never noticed. He made his way up next to me quietly, mumbling,

"Hey, Noriaki. That is your name, right? I've seen you at school sometimes. Your name is fully Noriaki Kakyoin though...at least I think so." This caused my eyes to widen a bit. I didn't know he really had ever paid attention, or even bothered to remember my name, for that matter. I nodded a little bit, Hierophant still trailing rather closely behind me. It suddenly hit me though, Jotaro could see him too, "Your stand looks rather interesting. I've never really seen one quite like it. But to be fair, most people can't see Star either. To be fair, I keep him hidden when I can help it."

It surprised me how quietly Jotaro actually spoke. Most of the time, I heard him yelling at people in fights. In reality, however, he was usually very stoic and quiet, also usually opting to keep to himself when he could. On one side, he had a hearing aid,

"I didn't know you had that..." I mumbled, realizing that probably wasn't the thing to say, pushing my glasses up and gulping quietly. Off to a bad start...I was really worried, trying to play it off like I said nothing, before he responded very quietly,

"After I got Star, I fired a gun really close to my ear to see if he could catch it. My hearing sort has been deteriorating on that side since then, high pitched noises hurt it the most. You've got some interesting scars yourself." He used two fingers to make a small slashing motion over his eyes. It didn't bother me too much, since I wore sunglasses most of the time and wasn't too noticeable when I was inside, most people didn't ask too much, afraid they would upset me,

"Well, I've apparently had these a long time. I've asked about it, but my mom and dad always get a little worried every time I ask, so I've never really asked about it. I have another huge one on my stomach too. It goes all the way through it and has an identical one on my back. They tend to ache a little more in the winter." I shrugged a little bit and Jotaro took off his sunglasses, showing me he had a blind eye and a huge scar over his right eye, "I guess your mom never had an explanation for that either, huh?" He shook his head a little bit and a soft sigh left his lips,

"Yeah. I guess I shouldn't worry about it too much. It hasn't really ever bothered me. I just found ways to get around it. Most people don't exactly notice it. I usually try to hide it. The only problems it's ever given me is depth perception, but I kind of learned to just use my left eye after a while. Not to mention that Star Platinum's vision is good enough to make up for it." he spoke rather quietly still, I guess he worried about anyone overhearing us. After all, we both could hear increasingly closer and louder footsteps gaining on us. I glanced back, putting my sunglasses on when I noticed who it was. Hol Horse? He seemed to quicken his pace, getting a lot closer once he realized who Jotaro and I were. Jotaro quickly put his sunglasses back on, Hol being right behind us now,

"Howdy! Well, I'm guessin' you're Jotaro and Kakyoin, huh?" he rubbed the back of his neck for a second and looked back up, since there was enough room on the sidewalk for us to all be beside us, "I don't mean to sound creepy or anything. I just kinda skimmed through the profiles last night." I shyly withdrew Hierophant, Jotaro keeping Star Platinum out. "Y'all have some pretty interestin' stands. Mine doesn't really look too human at all, but I'm guessin' you probably have seen him already." Without another word, Hol Horse summoned his pistol in his hand, showing the both of us. I was right upon inspection of the pistol. It was built like a revolver and a normal pistol, I realized that my predictions were also true, it could never fire if it weren't a stand weapon.

I could notice Jotaro stiffening a bit, since guns were the reason he couldn't hear too well and since he had tested Star Platinum in catching a bullet even though it could've killed him if it failed. I guess that really is enough to traumatize anyone. I didn't mention that to Hol Horse though, I took my sunglasses on to get a slightly better look at him. He seemed to look nicer in person than he did in his photos, looking even more like a cowboy somehow once you were in person with him, and a little less than one would think a typical bounty hunter looked like. He looked way too friendly to be a bounty hunter and a hired gun. His hat shielded his eyes from the sunlight, he took notice to my scars pretty fast, wincing a bit, but he had opted not to mention them,

"So, Kakyoin, what all does your stand do? He looked pretty cool from what I've seen." This question was something I had expected, but I really didn't want to answer it either, so I gave a fairly generalized answer,

"He's mostly good for spying from underground. That's a large portion of what he can do, sometimes unfurling his body to look more snakelike, and I guess it could also be used to weaponize him like rope as well." That seemed like a good enough answer, since I didn't want to give all of what he did away. The school slowly came into view, the building was a lot bigger than what I had expected. There were only twenty five of us, so why did it have to be so large? I shrugged it off after a second, realizing that there were probably quite a few classes that required special rooms. As soon as the three of us got inside, Jotaro quite obviously held his head,

"Are either of you getting dizzy too?" As soon as he asked this question, my vision blurred and it all faded to black. All I could hear as I passed out was a grunt from Jotaro and the clang of metal from the Emperor landing and sliding across the ground. 


End file.
